la infancia de la asesina Trixie
by christopher 24
Summary: Esta es la semiúltima entrega de la asesina Gina raider de esta historia se descubre la infancia


La infancia de la asesina Trixie

Esta es la semiúltima entrega de la asesina y gracias por los comentarios a todos

Trixie es encontrada casi sin vida por Cat y Tobías en caverna futuría y un secreto de Danna les dirá porque se vengo de esta manera Trixie

Anteriormente...

Trixie salto por la ventana colocándose las espadas de Atenea en las ramas y huyendo en dirección a caverna futurista

Eli: tengo que detenerla

Danna: no puedes si te agarran creerán que la ayudarás

Eli: es mi amiga y no la dejaré sola

Danna:te ayudaremos

Eli:gracias por entenderlo

Ya de noche en caverna futuria

Catherine y Tobías conversaban

Cat: no lo puedo creer Tobías trixie traicionó a Eli

Tobías: ni yo

Tocan la puerta y esta una pelirroja con una muchacha de pelo negro muy heridas tiradas

Trixie con la apuñalada en el costado izquierdo la la ropa rasgada muchas heridas una cpuapuñalada por el vientre una cortada muy larga en la espalda

Y la otra

Tamara:una apuñalada sobre el corazon

Cat:no trixie

Tamara con su último aliento

Tamara:salve a mi mamá yo no puedo seguir necesita más que yo (y murió)

Catherine se quedó paralizada una chica de 15 años tenía una hija le tocó el cuello y Tamara murió

Cat:Tobías ayudame

Cat volvió a mirar a Tamara pero sólo quedó un charco de sangre y le impactó más

Tobías llegó muy apresurado y miro a Trixie

Tobías:ayudarás a una asesina

Cat:es nuestra amiga

Tobías: y nuestra amiga

Cat:(algo molesta)ella nos ayuda cuando lo necesitamos es momento de regresarle el favor

Tobías:(mira a todos lados) si nos cachan será nuestro fin cat

Cat:(con la cara de haber visto a un fantasma)no si lo hacemos rápido. Be por una camilla

Tobías fue muy rápido por la camilla y Cat movió a Trixie y ella estaba peor,una apuñalada b lo más profundo,la cicatriz muy abierta,el vientrabierto por unacortada y el hombro descolocado

cat:esto no es nada bueno

Tobías llegó con la camilla y la levantaron con mucho cuidado y la llevaron a la area q(quirófano)para operar y hacerle cirugías

Tobías y Catherine se pusieron las batas y cubrebocas

Tobías: le decimos a Eli que Trixie necesita muchas operaciones y cirugías

Catherine:nos estará escuchando la Policía y sabrán que estamos ayudando a Trixie mejor hagámoslo solos

Tobías le retira las armas y Catherine muy angustiada le retira la ropa y le tapa la desnudez con una bata,Tobías le limpia la sangre con un paño mojado

Cat: Tobías toma una muestra de sangre

Tobías salió con una muestra,y CAt. Estaba muy pensativa con la desaparición de Tamara

Entra Santana Doctora experta en operaciónes y cirugías,rubia ojos morados wera voz muy parecida a la de Milla Jovovich

Santana:(mira a Catherine muy nerviosa y asustada)Cat te sientes bien(no responde)Cat

Le toca el hombro y grito de susto

Cat: (recuperando el aliento)Santana casi me das un infarto

Santana:lo lamento pero no respondidas

Cat: lo lamento, que necesitabas

Santana: la asesina esta aquí y somos los únicos aquí

Cat: gracias por avisar,te necesito una muchacha muy parparecida a la la asesina esta muy herida y mesenecesita cirugías y operaciones

Santana: y quieres que te ayude

Cat: te necesito amiga

Entra Tobías muy impresionado

Tobías: chicas no me lo van a creer(miro a Santana y sabía que si le decía Quien era paciente estarían en mas problemas)trina tiene sangre v+

Las 2: v+

Santana:( muy dispuesta) a operar no quiero perderla

Todos empezaron a operar

En lo mientras en un bosque la Banda Shane y Danna estaban perdidos

Danna: pronto estamos perdidos

Pronto:(furioso)si ok estamos perdidos

Eli: no que tus instintos guiadores nunca te fallaban

Pronto camino un poco y se tropezó con un hongo y aterrizó en un rastro de sangre

Pronto:¡maldicion!(lanlamento esta palabra)

Danna:que es eso(se acercó dónde estaba un rastro de sangre y tocó con los dedos y los lentes lo analizaron)es sangre(la información la traumo)es v+

Kord y Pronto:v+

Eli: que tiene de especial

Danna: esta sangre se había extinguido hace 500 años y lo increíble es que es de Trixie la sangre

Danna siguió un poco y encontró un cadáver

Danna: Eli Ben a ver esto

Chica medio alta con el pelo Castaño

Flashback

Entra trixie tapándose la heherida

Trixie: hija donde estas

Entra Tamara muy herida

Tamara:Mama(cae)

Trixie: (corrió hasta su hija)que te pasó

Entra Yoltzin

Yoltzin:yo lo hice

le lanza una babosa trilladora que le hizo la cortada del vientre y Trixie callo(indefensa) y le golpea sobre la herida del ojo haciéndola más grave Y le corta en la espalda y le disloca el hombro,trixie aprovechó y le apuñaló directo al corazón y Trixie agarró a su hija y la llevo a caverna futuria

Eli miro una muchacha con el uniforme de black Industries con un cuchillo en el pecho sobre un charco de sangre

Si seguimos el patrón de sangre encontraremos a trixie

Varias oras después Eli camino más rápido para alcanzar a Danna ciertos amigos miraban con una cara pícara a ellos,como Eli no conocía la historia de la sangre v+ tenía que saberlo sin regarla

Eli:no me podías hablar más de legendaria la sangre v+ aparte de que

Danna:(con cara de impresión)que,no te lo explicaron en la escuela en la clase de historia natural

Eli: me aburría la historia

Danna:(con cara de obvio) y a quien no le aburría

Leí ya la había regado

Eli: me quedaba dormido

Danna le creyó

Danna: la sangre v positiva es la sangre más pura y aromatica se usó en experimentos y se encontraron muchas curas para enfermedades,se había dado por extinción porque ya casi no había

Eli:y porque robabas ya arruinaste tu vida

Danna: te lo diré, yo vivía en la caverna cristal,estudiaba con mi mamá Camila Porter,era la maestra de mi clase,eraéramos inseparables,pero gracias a industrias black me separe,no se que aya sido de ella

Eli: la echas de menos verdad

Danna:no hay algo más importante que la familia,robaba para conseguir oro para comprarle un presente y vea que no la e olvidado

Eli: se puede decir que tenías una gran excusa para robar

Danna: si,te digo algo

Eli: claro

Danna:tenías razón en que hubieramos sido buenos amigos si no le hubiera robado a black

Todos se paralizaron al oír a Danna decir que Eli tenía razón

Eli:no lo puedo creer, y ese cambio de parecer

Danna:después de que me salvarás. Caía más abajo,fui con un familiar que me hizo reflexiónar y hasta lloré por cómo pude haber terminado

Eli: vaya familiar

Danna:es mi hermanastro

Los demás:cómo

Danna:(se puso algo triste)se llama Walter,mi madre lo adoptó cuando era bebé, fue torturado de bebé y aún tiene las marcas

Eli: que loco lástimaría a un bebé

Danna:(muy furiosa y entre dientes)Altair(ya normal)no sólo terminó con los padres de Walter,también con toda la familia de Trixie

Eli: a caso conoces la historia de Trixie

Danna: es muy desgarradora,la madre de Trixie se llamaba Calixto Sting,la violaron,y tubo a Trixie a los 13 años fueron muy unidas hasta que Altair la asesino cuando tenía 7 meses de embarazo,se pasó la vida en un basurero la mayor parte de su vida le fue demasiado difícil salir adelante ,conocío a un muchacho llamado Frederick fue su amigo a los 7 la saco de la basura y le dio un trabajo,ropa,alimento y estudios,ella al paso del tiempo se enamoró y fueron más novios que hermanos según ellos,

Eli: los conociste?

Danna:no mi hermano era sus mejores amigos de Frederick y trixie,Altair nunca dejó de su cumpleaños. 14 trixie y Frederick se propusieron el amor en el momento exacto en el que Altair asesino a afectó querían ser su novio y la pérdida que tubo no le dejaba de atormentar y tener un novio la entristece mucho y con la muerte de su madre

Eli: con razón estaba muy decidida a terminar con su sufrimiento pero porque asesinó a más gente

Danna: los killers band como Altair son sirvientes de black

Eli:ok

Danna: Trixie tiene una hija adoptada

Eli: porque

Danna: le pareció injusto no tener algo de Frederick y adoptó una bebé Tamara y la bautizó a su nombre

Eli:Que tipo de musica te gusta?

Danna: la instrumental,Rock,balada,pero más la de piano

Eli: no creía que te gustará la de piano

Danna:nadie lo cree

Eli y Danna conservaron hasta que ya había un amor inesperado Eli y Danna (dannShane)

En caverna futuria

Trixie ya había salido de operación

Santana:estará bien

Cat:como te lo voy a agradecer

Santana:con que le digas a los padres que yo la salve

Cat:ok

Santana:asta mañana

Santana sale y entra Tobías

Tobías: que aremos

Cat: la llevaremos a mi cabaña en el bosque del sur

Tobías: es seguro

Cat:si nadie vive en esa sona

Tobías: vamos

Catherine y Tobías levantaron e la camilla a Trixie y la subieron a una carroza y tomaron rumbo a la caverna futuria en el momento exacto en que la banda Shane llegó a caverna futuria

Danna: asta hay llega el rastro

Eli: vamos

Tocan la puerta y sale Santana

Santana: que se les ofrece

Danna: no estarán Catherine o Tobías

Santana: se llevaron a una paciente(searecordando)

Eli: una pelirroja ojos verdes con una herida en el costado izquierdo

Santana:si,tiene muy cierto parecido a la asesina

Kord:(gritando)se nos fue(y se tapa la boca)

Santana:están ayudando a la asesina,llamaré a pieseguridad

Continuara...

Esta en riesgo la vida de A trixie


End file.
